My Story
by Heart0413
Summary: A blonde haired girl moved to a new school with a crush on a current brunette. This a G!P Story, if you don't like, please don't read it. Please no negative comments, but feedback is always good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

November 5th, 2017

"Fuck, Yes… Yeah, that's it" the brunette was moaning.

As a blonde headed was giving thrusts into the brunette from behind and playing with the brunette's breasts.

"Ah fuck" the blonde groaned

"Harder" the brunette pleaded

The blonde lets go of her breasts and grabbed her hips and given the brunette what she wanted.

"Oh shit, I'm going to cum"

"Fuck, me too"

A few more thrusts and they both reached their orgasms together. Once they came down from there high.

The blonde pulled out as the brunette turned around and started fixing herself up.

"So, are you still going to Granny's diner after school, Emma?" Ruby asked casually like she just didn't get fucked from behind.

"No, I don't think so Ruby. I am just going to head home"

Emma Nolan is a new student at Storybrooke high. She grows up in Storybrooke and she needs to move schools.

Emma has blonde hair and green emerald eyes. She is a normal girl except she was born with a penis. The only people that know is her parents and her best friend Ruby Lucas.

Ruby has dark brown hair and green eyes. It's just her and her grandmother. They run the diner Grannys. Emma knows her since they were very little. But they a nothing more they friends, every once in a while. They will get together and have one hard fuck and that is what they just finished.

Emma and Ruby were fixing themselves up until them decent enough to head out. Slowly Emma opened the door and took a peek outside into the corridor. Everyone should be in class, so it's unlikely anyone to be walking in the hallways, except for the teacher. But once the area was clear, they stepped out of the janitor's closet.

Likely for them, they have two free periods, so they won't be in trouble.

The school bell rang and everyone was coming out of the classrooms and the hallway was becoming packed. They walked over to their lockers and caught up with their other friends.

They got to their lockers and met up with Robin Locksley and his girlfriend Marian, Will, and Belle.

Emma looked over at Ruby and saw her staring at the Belle French. Ruby has the biggest crush on her but she doesn't have the guts to tell her, how she feels.

"Hey guys," Emma said as they stopped in front of them.

"Hey Emma, Ruby," Marian said

"Hey, Emma. Where were you? You were not in class?" Robin asked

"Yeah, I had something's to take care of" Emma was blushing as she couldn't admit that she was in that Janitor's closet and fucking Ruby.

"Hey, Sorry I am late" Another voice came into the group, everyone turned and saw a popular girl in school, she was the leader of the cheerleaders and her mother is the mayor of the town.  
"Hey Regina"

Regina joined the group and continued the group conversations.

"Hey guys, so what I have I've been missing?" she asked

While Emma stared at the sexy goddess that stood beside her. Emma had a huge crush on her since she could remember. She liked her in her old school. She uses to see her around the town. But now she gets to see her also in school. But she has a boyfriend. So she was off limits.

"I have a cheerleading practice and then I am heading home, my mother is teaching me everything she can from her job. So when I am old enough, I will become mayor.

"Aren't you going to school for that as well?" Marian asked.

"Yeah I am, but my mother and I like to be prepared," Regina said.

"So how you and Daniel going? We haven't seen you two together around school?" Ruby asked giving an Emma smile.

"We are good, Daniel has to go on a fishing trip with his dad and hopefully be home soon," Regina said.

Daniel Colter was the school's quarterback and Regina's boyfriend. They have been together for about two years. Apparently, around Storybrooke they are the perfect couple. Besides Emma's parents David and Mary-Margaret Nolan.

"What your plans for tonight?" Regina asked

"I'm helping granny at the diner," Ruby said

"Marian and I have date" Robin Said

"I'm helping out my dad" Will answered

"I'm working a shift at the library," Belle told them.

"What about you Emma?" Regina asked looking over at the blonde woman.

"Just heading home" Emma Replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

November 6th

"Emma, are you ready?" Emma's mom called from downstairs.

"I'm coming" Emma called

Emma run downstairs to see her mom standing there waiting for her. Her name is Mary-Margaret, she is a petite woman with a brunette pixie cut hair and green eyes. She is a school teacher that teaches four grades, but lucky not her school.

Her father David has shading blonde hair with blue eyes. He is their Sheriff of Storybrooke. Emma has always been very close to her family. Everyone at school would make fun of Emma. Even though she never told anyone about her, people do talk. Calling her a freak, but her parents don't think she is was. They have always love and cared for her.

"You got everything?" she asked

"Yep" Emma replied.

"Let's go"

They locked up and got into the car and head for the high school.

Mary-Margaret always drops of Emma at the school early as she needs to get to work and at the end of the day Emma walks home, by herself. Sometimes Ruby tags along half the way.

Mary-Margaret stops in front of the school.

"Love you"

"Love you too" Emma gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Hey, Emma" Emma looked beside her and saw Ruby walking up to her and gave her hug.

"Hey Rubes"

Ruby bend over and looked through the car window.

"Good Morning Mrs. Nolan" she smiled.

"Good Morning Ruby, have a good day at school" Mary-Margaret started the car and drove off.

Emma and Ruby walked down to the school entrance.

"How was your morning?" Ruby asked.

"It's alright, I didn't get much sleep last night," she told her best friend.

"Thinking of a current brunette" Ruby teased her best friend.

Emma glared at her.

"Alright, but you have to tell her your feelings soon or later"

"I'll tell her my feelings when you tell Belle yours" Emma dared.

"Well, until then. A quickie in the Janitor's?" Ruby asked

"Let's go," Emma said.

We walked to the Janitor's closet and sometimes Emma wonders why they had it. Because she never sees the janitor go in or come out and then she remembers it's a great spot to hook up.

Emma is no virgin and she had sex with a few girls. But it was nothing serious. They just wanted to see if the rumors were true and she showed them. Their mouths dropped, when her pants dropped and her large cock springs free and they next thing Emma knows, is her cock was done their thoughts. It's hard to stop them when they are already sucking it.

Emma only had one long-term relationship and that was at her last school. They were together for one year until Emma caught her having sex with two guys at the same time.

They walked into the closet and locked the door. Emma turned around to face Ruby and she was already kneeling down and grabbing her cock out of her pants and started to give it a few strokes and then she put it in her mouth and started sucking.

"Oh fuck" Emma groaned.

She begins to bob her head. After a few minutes, she let the cock slipped out of her mouth and she rose up and lift her skirt and saw she had no panties on. Her bare pussy was for all to see. She turned around and bend over, Emma lines her cock up and pushed all the way in.

Emma never stops and stare at Ruby's ass or her breasts. To Emma its just straightforward sex and that is it. She is her best friend and stopping to look at her friend's ass or tits was a little weird.

When Emma was buried in her, she let out a loud moan and then she pulls out and then thrust back and keep going. Ruby keeps releasing moans.

"Oh shit" Emma moaned.

"I think… we... should hurry before class starts." Ruby said.

Emma grabbed her hips and started giving her hard thrusts. Till both of our orgasms hit them.

They cleaned themselves up and then they were standing at the lockers waiting for everyone else.

"So, I was thinking about asking Belle out today," said Ruby.

"What the sudden change, to blurt out your feelings?" Emma asked.

"I guess, I am sick and tired of waiting and if I continue to wait, I would lose my chance"

"Yeah, well I have no chance," Emma said.

"Look, one day you will have it with or without Regina" Ruby pointed out.

Emma just gives her a look saying 'Yeah, sure.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the next day and Emma just entered first class of the day. She walked to the back of the classroom and sit in-between Ruby and Regina's sister Zelena.

Zelena is funny, crazy person to hang out with and she dangerously wicked. Which is why we all love her, she is also one Emma's close friends and she is also Regina's big sister by 10 months.

Regina's mother Cora slept with a trader name Jonathan for a night and got her pregnant. She told him about the baby. But he didn't want any part of it or her. He told her, she was just a good fuck and that is all. Cora was hurt by this news. 5 months later Cora met a man Henry Mills he was the mayor of the town. They fell in love and got married two weeks later. Anyway, Zelena was born and it was a month later that Cora found out she was pregnant and Regina was born.

"Hey guys," Emma said dropping her bag beside her.

"Emma, did you hear the news?" Ruby asked

"What news?" Emma asked

"You didn't hear the news" Zelena was shocked.

"No, I haven't" Emma pointed.

"Yeah, come on Zelena. She just walked into the school a few seconds ago" Ruby said

"Yeah, but she should have heard the news by now." Zelena pointed

"What news?" Emma asked but she was ignored.

"How can she?" Ruby asked

"She could have heard it by the people talking in the hallway, everyone is talking about it," Zelena said

"How can she hear it from the others, if there is no one in the hallway?" Ruby asked once more

"There always someone the hallway. You just have to go looking" Zelena gave another point.

"Why would she go looking for some she doesn't know to find out the news that she doesn't even know there is news."

"You have to be complicated don't you?" Zelena asked

'I am friends with idiots' Emma rolled her eyes.

"Guys, can you shut up and tell me what the news you all talking about?" Emma asked

"Apparently at the start of school today, Will saw Regina and Daniel having this huge fight at the parking lot," Ruby said

"So…?"

"So, this could lead them to a breakup!" Zelena said

"And?"

"Not you too… If Regina and Daniel break up" Zelena was interrupted by Ruby

"Then you and Regina can happen!"

"I wanted to say that?" Zelena sulked.

"Too bad, I said it first" Ruby pointed her tongue at her.

"It's not going to happen," Emma said

"Why?"

"Because first, we have to find out that Regina and Daniel did break up. Second, Regina is too heartbroken to start dating so soon and third Regina is not gay. So that is a down point"

"You know, you are such a negative person," Zelena said.

"Thank you for pointing that out Mary Poppins."

"What got your knickers in a knot?" Zelena asked

"She is always like that" Ruby said

"I thought that you get laid, you would feel happy. But you sound like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Zelena is also another person that knows about Emma and Ruby. But it doesn't bother her.

"She is never a happy person" Ruby pointed out.

School was almost finished, they had one more period. Emma and Ruby had a free period and for once not in the janitors, they are in the library finishing off their homework. When Emma had the urge to go to the bathroom, as she pushed the door open she can hear small sobbing coming from inside. She walked in and saw Regina hugging her legs up to her chest.

"Regina…" Emma called out to her.

Regina looked up and saw the blonde girl that entered the bathroom.

"Hey Emma" she quickly wiped her tears.

"You okay?" Emma asked as she moved closer to her.

"Yeah, I am fine." Regina gave Emma a fake smile.

"You know, I can tell when you're lying right?"

"Yes, I know" Regina dropped her smile, knowing she can't pretend to fake it.

"You also know, that I am here. When you want to talk" Emma said

Regina gave her a real smile.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

AN: Yes, I put Zelena into this story. I have read so many fanfictions and most of them don't have Zelena. Which is strange because she is one of my favorite characters.

So, this story is a little short and it took a little while to post and I am sorry for that I was having trouble with ideas and I need few days just to think and see where I can take this.


End file.
